To Be Loved
by Back-To-Paradise
Summary: [AU] Emma Swan, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans arrive dans son nouveau lycée. Une année pleine de surprises l'attend... SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1 : Nouveau départ

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction qui j'espère vous plaira ! **

**Rien ne m'apparient, sauf mon imagination :)**

* * *

Dix-sept ans, blonde aux yeux bleus, indifférente et timide. Voilà ce qui décrivait le mieux Emma Swan, une jeune fille qui passait le plus clair de son temps dans ses pensées, au plus grand désespoir de Mary Margaret, la femme qui l'avait adoptée deux ans plus tôt. Elles vivaient à New York jusqu'à ce que Mary Margaret accepte une promotion importante pour son travail et ne soit forcée de déménager dans une petite ville dans le Maine. Après avoir eu une grande conversation avec Emma, Mary Margaret avait décidé de l'inscrire dans un lycée de Boston. Leur nouvel appartement était tellement petit qu'il avait été décidé qu'Emma partirait en internat pour le bien de ses études. Elles avaient emménagées la veille de la reprise des cours et le lendemain Mary Margaret conduisit Emma jusqu'à son nouveau lycée.

L'endroit été immense et c'est ainsi que la blonde marcha vers la grande allée où se trouvait un parterre de fleurs, quelques bancs et au centre, une petite fontaine. C'était magnifique. Emma se sentait déjà perdue et l'idée de faire demi-tour lui traversa l'esprit mais ses pas la menèrent malgré elle à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment. Au vu de sa hauteur, il devait y avoir au moins trois étages. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle trouva enfin le bureau du proviseur qui se trouvait au deuxième étage. Elle frappa donc à la porte et on l'autorisa à entrer. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et au visage dur était assise derrière son bureau et tapait avec dextérité sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes elle posa enfin son regard sur Emma et la blonde en frissonna.

« Je peux vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle brièvement.

« Oui...Je suis Emma Swan... » Commença timidement la blonde.

« Ah oui, la nouvelle ! » Coupa-t-elle. « Je suis Zelena Mills, la principale adjointe. Le proviseur vous attend. C'est la porte du fond, juste là. » Indiqua-t-elle avant de se remettre à taper sur son clavier.

Emma soupira discrètement et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué puis frappa de nouveau à la porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une voix forte ne l'invite à entrer.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Emma Swan je suppose ? » Demanda le proviseur en se levant de son siège quand la blonde referma la porte.

Emma acquiesça et le proviseur continua.

« Bien, assied-toi, je suis Monsieur Gold, proviseur de cet établissement. Je vais t'expliquer un peu le fonctionnement de l'école et faire le point sur le règlement. » Expliqua-t-il.

Il lui indiqua les horaires fixés pour le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner puis il lui tendit la clé de sa future chambre. Celles-ci étaient doubles et il était interdit de s'introduire dans le dortoir des garçons. Il était également interdit de fumer, de dégrader le matériel, bref tout y était passé. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte et une jeune femme brune entra.

« Emma, je te présente Regina Mills, une des surveillantes. Elle va te montrer ta chambre et te mener à ton premier cours. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. Regina Mills ? C'était sûrement la sœur de la principale adjointe mais bizarrement elle ne leur trouva aucune ressemblance. L'une étant rousse aux yeux bleus et l'autre étaient brune aux magnifiques yeux marrons. La blonde se leva donc et sortit du bureau avec Regina. Zelena ne lui lança même pas un regard.

« Ne fait pas attention à ma sœur, elle est très concentrée sur son travail. » Fit la brune calmement alors qu'Emma la suivait. La brune venait de confirmer l'hypothèse de la blonde. « Je vais d'abord te montrer ta chambre, comme ça tu pourras déposer ta valise puis je t'emmènerai à ton premier cours. Quel est le numéro de ta chambre ? »

« 108 » Répondit Emma en regardant la clé que le proviseur lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

Les chambres étaient au troisième étage ainsi que les douches. L'infirmerie, l'administration et les salles de classe se trouvaient au deuxième étage, la bibliothèque et les salles d'étude se trouvaient au premier étage et pour finir le self ainsi que la cafétéria, qui se trouvait au rez-de chaussé. Le gymnase et le terrain de foot se trouvaient à l'écart de l'établissement.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la chambre 108 et Emma y inséra la clé puis ouvrit la porte. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la jeune fille qui vivait ici était une maniaque du rangement puisque des vêtements ainsi que des produits de beauté traînaient sur le bureau. La blonde déposa sa valise dans un coin puis referma la porte. Elles se rendirent ensuite au deuxième étage pour rejoindre une salle de classe. Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencés et plusieurs élèves traînaient dans les couloirs. Regina toqua à une porte puis entra rapidement. Le professeur était installé à son bureau, occupé à vérifier certains points de son cour.

« Monsieur, je vous présente Emma Swan, la nouvelle élève. »

« Enchanté, je suis Monsieur Hood, professeur d'Histoire. » Dit-il en souriant. « Tu peux aller t'installer, le cours ne va pas tarder à commencer. »

La blonde se dirigea donc d'un pas lent vers une table un peu reculée. Regina discuta un moment avec son nouveau professeur et celle-ci avait pu remarquer comment il dévorait du regard la jeune femme. Emma soupira puis regarda par la fenêtre. Quelque minutes plus tard, une forte sonnerie retentit, faisant comprendre aux élèves que les cours commençaient et une poignée de jeunes entrèrent dans la salle dans un bruit pas possible. Tout le monde s'installa et le professeur fit signe à ses élèves de se taire puis le speech habituel du : "J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées, que vous travailleraient bien cette année..." Blablabla. Emma ferma les yeux quelques instants quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter doucement l'épaule. La blonde rouvrit les yeux et se retourna.

« Salut, je m'appelle Aurore. Tu es nouvelle ici ? » Questionna une jeune fille brune.

« Oui, je m'appelle Emma. » Répondit la blonde en détaillant sa camarade de classe.

« Génial ! C'est bien de pouvoir faire de nouvelles connaissances. Tu vas voir, c'est une super école et les élèves sont gentils pour la plupart. Même les professeurs sont cools, même si quelques-uns sont plus sévères que d'autres. Et puis...»

« Hey, Aurore calme-toi un peu. » Fit la jeune asiatique qui était installée à ses côtés. « Je suis Mulan au fait. » Rajouta-t-elle en regardant Emma.

« Enchantée. »

Emma sortit un bloc papier et un stylo de son sac avant de prendre quelques notes du cour. La blonde entendait quelques murmures dans son dos mais elle préféra les ignorer. Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie retentit sur un soupir général des élèves qui se précipitèrent pour ranger leurs affaires pour sortir de la salle et Monsieur Hood leva les yeux aux ciel. Emma rangea elle aussi ses affaires puis suivit ses camarades afin de savoir où avait lieu le prochain cour.

« Hey Emma, si tu veux tu peux rester avec nous, pas vrai Mulan ?. » S'écria Aurore en se tournant vers Mulan qui était à ses côtés et celle-ci acquiesça. La blonde les remercia et les suivit jusqu'à la nouvelle salle de cours où le professeur attendait ses élèves. Comme tout à l'heure, tout le monde s'installa dans un brouhaha infernal. Emma se leva pour aller se présenter à son nouveau professeur.

« Bonjour, je suis Emma Swan, la nouvelle élève. »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis Monsieur Nolan, votre professeur de Littérature. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je vous ferez signe si j'ai besoin d'un renseignement. » Dit-il en souriant.

La blonde obéit docilement et alla s'asseoir au deuxième rang. Comme pendant le cour précédent, Emma prit quelque notes sans trop prêter attention au sujet abordé et aux regards posés sur elle. Pourtant, le cours était vraiment intéressant mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sûrement la fatigue du déménagement. Une heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Emma s'apprêtait à ne pas aller manger, son estomac était encore bien trop noué pour avaler quoique ce soit mais Aurore et Mulan vinrent l'en empêcher.

« On s'est dit que tu pouvais venir manger avec nous, vu que tu ne dois pas trop savoir où c'est et comment fonctionne le réfectoire. »

« Merci. » Répondit simplement la jeune blonde.

Les deux jeunes filles lui sourirent avant de se diriger au rez-de chaussé. Elles firent la queue quelques minutes avant de pouvoir prendre un plateau repas. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers une table où quelques filles étaient déjà présentes.

« Salut tout le monde ! » Fit joyeusement Aurore en s'asseyant . « Je vous présente Emma, la nouvelle. » Continua-t-elle.

Emma les salua à son tour puis s'installa à la droite d'Aurore et Mulan à la gauche d'Aurore. Toutes riaient énormément, essayant par moment de faire entrer Emma dans la conversation. Une fois le repas fini, il leur restait encore trente minutes avant le prochain cours et Emma s'apprêtait à partir de son côté pour souffler un peu, mais Aurore la retint une fois encore. Elles décidèrent d'aller se promener dehors puisqu'il faisait beau. Elles s'installèrent sur un banc avant qu'Aurore ne prenne la parole.

« Alors Emma, parles-nous un peu de toi. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je vivais à New York avant de venir m'installer ici. »

« New York ? Waouh, ça doit te changer. » Continua la brune.

« Un peu oui, mais on s'habitue je suppose. » Répondit calmement Emma.

« Pourquoi être partie de Boston ? » Questionna une nouvelle fois Aurore.

«Ma... » Emma se mit à réfléchir quelque secondes. Sa mère ? Sûrement pas non. « Excusez moi. » Fit-elle quelques minutes plus tard en se levant.

Personne ne la suivit et elle soupira de soulagement. La blonde marcha tranquillement dans le couloir en songeant à Mary Margaret. Elle avait fait beaucoup de choses pour elle mais de là à dire que c'était sa "mère". Elle la considérait plus comme une grande sœur ou une meilleure amie. Perdue dans ses pensées, Emma ne fit pas attention à la personne qui arrivait en face d'elle et la percuta de plein fouet. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Regina.

« Je suis vraiment désolée... » S'excusa la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Fit-elle en souriant. « C'est justement toi que je cherchais. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. Je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'avais pas donné ton emploi du temps ni le plan pour les salles de cours. Donc tiens. » Dit-elle en lui tendant les photocopies.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Merci de me les avoir apportés. » Dit la blonde en rangeant les feuilles dans son sac.

« J'espère que ta première matinée de cours s'est bien passée. »

« Oh, oui ça va, sauf les élèves qui me regardent comme si j'étais un ovni. » Répondit Emma.

« Je comprend, mais dis-toi que c'est le début. » Fit Regina. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre. « Je suis désolée, je dois retourner en salle d'étude. »

« Pas de problèmes. Merci encore. »

« Avec plaisir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me voir d'accord ? » Dit la brune en souriant.

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Et Regina repartit. Il ne restait plus qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant la reprise des cours. La blonde ressortit donc le plan de son sac afin de partir à la recherche de la salle. Elle monta au deuxième étage et la trouva assez rapidement puisque celle-ci était grande ouverte. La professeur était à son bureau et semblait tellement concentrée sur ses copies qu'Emma n'osa pas entrer mais, sentant sûrement sa présence, elle tourna son visage vers la blonde.

« Vous êtes ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Emma Swan. »

« Oh oui, excusez-moi, vous êtes la nouvelle élève. » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. « Je suis Madame Boyd, professeur de Mathématiques. Comme il nous reste dix bonnes minutes avant le début du cours, vous me permettez de voir où vous en êtes par rapport à vos connaissances ? »

Emma acquiesça.

« Bien, alors commençons par le début, où avez-vous étudié avant de vous inscrire ici ? »

« Je prenais des cours par correspondance car j'ai eu quelques soucis étant jeune et c'était bien plus facile pour moi. »

« Oh je vois. Alors je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes si aujourd'hui vous avez pu en arriver à ce niveau. »

Elle posa encore quelques questions à Emma puis s'arrêta en entendant la sonnerie. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle et après avoir obtenu le silence, Madame Boyd commença son cours. Emma en était sûre, cette année promettait d'être riche en émotions...

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre ! A bientôt ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Adaptation

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que cette fanfiction vous plaît. Merci aussi aux Guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. **

**Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les Mathématiques, au contraire, et c'est avec un soupir las qu'elle prenait des notes. Heureusement, c'était son dernier cours de la journée. Madame Boyd donna quelques exercices rapides à faire et demanda ensuite à la blonde d'aller les corriger. Celle-ci se leva donc en soupirant discrètement avant de se diriger vers le tableau. Elle entendait toujours quelques murmures dans son dos et c'est pourquoi elle se dépêcha afin de repartir le plus vite possible s'asseoir à sa place. La sonnerie ne tarda pas à retentir dans tout le lycée et c'est avec soulagement qu'Emma rangea ses affaires pour sortir rapidement de la salle.

Après avoir brièvement salué Aurore et Mulan, elle se dirigea au troisième étage afin de rejoindre enfin sa chambre. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, Emma remarqua un petit bureau ouvert où elle pouvait voir Regina. Apparemment elle attendait quelque chose et ses pensées se confirmèrent quand elle l'entendit l'appeler.

« Désolée, encore un petit détail que j'ai oublié de te préciser. Chaque élève doit venir signer avant de pouvoir rejoindre leur chambre afin de prouver leur présence et de vérifier si ils sont tous là. » Expliqua la brune.

« Oh d'accord. » Fit la blonde avant de remplir la feuille de papier.

« Merci. Encore une chose, il y a étude obligatoire chaque jour de 18H00 à 19H00. Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve les salles d'études ? » Demanda Regina.

« Non. » Répondit simplement la blonde.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre ici tout à l'heure, on ira ensemble, c'est moi qui la surveille aujourd'hui. »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

Regina lui lança un sourire puis la blonde se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avec appréhension, elle ouvrit la porte puis soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que sa future colocataire n'était pas encore là. Emma se débarrassa de ses affaires en les posant sur son lit avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'appui de fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir quelques élèves dehors, en train de fumer. Elle posa son front contre la vitre, formant de la buée à chaque nouvelle respiration. Comment aller réagir la fille avec qui elle partageait cette chambre ? Est-ce qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre ou est-ce que ça allait être la guerre ? Du plus profond de son être elle espérer que non.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup et la blonde en sursauta. Emma pouvait enfin voir sa colocataire. Elle était brune avec quelques mèches rouges dans les cheveux et un maquillage foncé entourés ses jolis yeux verts.

« Euh... Salut, je suis Ruby, tu doit être la nouvelle élève ? » Commença-t-elle gentiment.

« Oui, enchantée, je m'appelle Emma. » Répondit la blonde en souriant.

« J'espère qu'on pourra s'entendre. » Ajouta la petite brune. « Désolée pour le bazar je vais ranger un peu. » Fit-t-elle en rassemblant un peu ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » La rassura Emma.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, avant que Ruby ne lance un sujet de conversation, les aidant à se découvrir en douceur. Cette fille semblait vraiment gentille et Emma en fut réellement soulagée. L'heure d'aller en étude approchait et les deux jeunes filles préparèrent leurs affaires.

« Tu sais où se trouve les salles d'études ? » Demanda la brune.

« Non, mais une surveillante doit m'accompagner et me faire un peu visiter. »

« D'accord, on se rejoins là bas alors ? »

Emma lui fit signe que oui et Ruby parti la première alors que la blonde attendait sagement Regina. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard et c'est sans un mot qu'elles commencèrent à avancer.

Après quelques secondes de marche, elle entrèrent dans la dite salle d'étude et tous les élèves arrêtèrent de parler. Emma remarqua que chacun était seul à une table et compris vite qu'il fallait qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle s'installa donc derrière Ruby puis sortit ses affaires pour commencer à travailler.

« Bien, je suppose que tout le monde doit avoir du travail alors pas un mot. » Fit Regina d'une voix forte en allant s'asseoir au bureau.

* * *

L'heure passa très lentement pour Emma qui n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Après avoir rapidement fait les quelques exercices donnés par Madame Boyd, la blonde s'était mise à dessiner des choses sans sens particulier sur une feuille en lançant quelques coups d'œils vers Regina. La brune prenait son travail de surveillante très au sérieux puisqu'elle réagissait au moindre bruit qu'elle entendait.

Finalement, la surveillante fit signe que l'étude était terminée et tout le monde rangea ses affaires pour sortir de la salle. Emma et Ruby allèrent déposer leurs sacs pour se rendre ensuite au réfectoire. Après un repas rapide, la blonde alla prendre l'air pendant que sa colocataire prenait sa douche.

Emma marcha un petit moment avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe et de regarder le ciel. La nuit commençait à tomber et la blonde frissonna en sentant le vent souffler. Emma se redressa et vit que Regina arrivait tranquillement vers elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, tu vas attraper froid. » Fit la brune en s'arrêtant devant elle.

La blonde acquiesça et se releva avant de suivre Regina jusqu'au dortoir. C'est dans le silence le plus total qu'elles arrivèrent devant la chambre d'Emma.

« Bonne nuit. » Souffla la brune.

« Toi aussi » Répondit la blonde en entrant calmement dans sa chambre.

Ruby était allongée dans son lit et écoutait de la musique avec son lecteur MP3. Elle avait les yeux fermés et battait le rythme de la musique avec ses jambes en fredonnant légèrement. Emma alla s'asseoir dans son lit puis Ruby ouvrit doucement ses paupières avant de se redresser brusquement en remarquant la présence de sa colocataire et enleva ses écouteurs de ses oreilles.

« Hey, je pensais que tu t'étais perdue comme je ne te voyais plus revenir. Si tu veux prendre ta douche, j'ai fais un peu de place dans le casier. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. » Fit la blonde en allant fouiller dans sa valise pour en sortir une serviette de bain, un pyjama ainsi que sa trousse de toilette puis sortit de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain qu'elle trouva après quelques minutes de recherche.

Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Elle se dirigea vers les casiers et trouva rapidement le numéro 108 puis l'ouvrit. En effet, Ruby lui avait laissé l'étagère du haut et la blonde y déposa ses affaires pour ensuite ôter ses habits, prendre son gel douche et sa serviette et fila rapidement dans une des nombreuses cabines de douche. La blonde se lava rapidement puis se rinça avant de s'emballer dans sa serviette pour se sécher afin d'enfiler son pyjama. Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires puis referma le cassier avant de sortir. A son grand étonnement, le couloir était plongé dans le noir et la blonde ne savait absolument pas où elle devait aller pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle avançait lentement en faisant le moins de bruit possible mais elle n'était apparemment pas très discrète puisque une porte s'ouvrit, illuminant légèrement l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Emma ? Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? »

C'était la voix de Regina et la blonde se sentit soudainement soulagée de l'entendre.

« Je me suis perdue. » Avoua doucement la blonde.

La brune était vêtue d'un large T-shirt ainsi que d'un short de nuit laissant apparaître ses longues et fines jambes. La porte d'en face s'ouvrit à son tour et une femme blonde en sortit, à moitié réveillée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

« C'est rien Kat, une élève qui s'est perdue. Tu sais, la nouvelle ? »

« D'accord, tu t'en occupe ? »

« Oui ne t'en fais pas, tu peux aller te rendormir. » Conseilla la brune.

« Merci, bonne nuit » Fit la blonde avant de refermer la porte.

Emma observa un instant la surveillante qui lui souriait.

« C'est Kathrine, une autre surveillante. » Expliqua Regina après un moment. « Tu veux que je te ramène à ta chambre ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

La blonde hésita un moment. Elle ne voulait pas la déranger plus que ça même si elle aimait vraiment sa présence, surtout qu'elle était très gentille avec elle.

« Je veux bien » Murmura-t-elle après un moment. « Merci. »

« De rien. » Dit-elle à voix basse pour éviter de réveiller tout le monde.

Elle se mit ensuite à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre et la blonde la suivit en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Incertaine, Emma laissa libre court à son envie en prenant la main de Regina dans la sienne et la brune serra tendrement les doigts de la blonde. Quelques minutes après, Emma se trouvait devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Merci beaucoup. » Fit Emma en lâchant la main de la brune.

« C'était avec plaisir. Dors bien. »

« Toi aussi. »

La blonde lui fit un petit sourire avant d'entrer doucement dans la chambre au cas où Ruby dormirait mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas puisque qu'elle était en train de lire un livre. La brune leva alors les yeux vers Emma.

« Désolée, j'ai pris un peu de temps. » S'excusa la blonde.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Fit-elle en souriant.

Emma alla s'allonger dans son lit puis Ruby en fit de même après avoir rangé son livre. Elle éteignit ensuite sa lampe de chevet et la pièce fut plongée dans le noir.

« Tu sais comment ça se passe le matin ? » Demanda Ruby en chuchotant.

« Non. »

« On peut se lever à l'heure qu'on veut à condition d'être prête avant 8H00 pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner. »

« D'accord, merci Ruby. »

« De rien. Bonne nuit Emma. »

« Toi aussi. »

Après quelques minutes, la respiration de Ruby ne tarda pas à devenir lente et régulière, signe qu'elle s'était endormie et Emma en fit de même.

* * *

Une forte sonnerie réveilla Emma en sursaut et elle mit du temps à comprendre que c'était le réveil de sa colocataire. La blonde soupira avant de s'enrouler dans sa couette et Ruby mit quelques secondes avant de l'éteindre.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Marmonna la blonde.

« Six heure du matin. »

« Tu te fous de moi là ? »

« Non, aller il faut se lever avant qu'il n'y ai trop de monde dans la salle de bain. »

Emma soupira une énième fois avant de se lever. Elles allèrent ensuite prendre leur douche puis se préparèrent avant de descendre au réfectoire prendre leur petit déjeuner. Après cela, elles se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles respectives. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. Ce matin, elle avait un cours de maths suivit de deux heures d'Histoire pour finir avec une heure de langue. La blonde sortit ensuite son plan et se mit à la recherche de sa salle de cours. Plusieurs élèves était déjà en train d'attendre et ils lancèrent toujours des regards vers la blonde qui préféra les ignorer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie se déclencha, signe que les cours commençaient. La matinée aller être longue.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cette suite et du petit rapprochement entre Emma et Regina ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques en me laissant une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Je vous fait des bisous et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Vulnérable

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici enfin le chapitre 3, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour tout vos commentaires, ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous appréciez cette fanfiction ! Je vous aime !**

**Rien ne m'appartient. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma entra alors dans la salle et s'apprêtait à s'installer sur une des tables du fond quand les voix d'Aurore et Mulan résonnèrent brusquement à ses oreilles.

« Salut Emma ! » Dit joyeusement Aurore.

Emma les salua rapidement puis elles parlèrent un petit moment en attendant Madame Boyd. Elles allèrent ensuite s'asseoir puis la blonde sortit ses affaires.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Nous allons rapidement corriger les exercices puis continuer là où nous nous sommes arrêtés hier. » Fit Madame Boyd d'une voix forte.

Les quinze premières minutes fût alors consacrées à la correction des exercices puis Madame Boyd continua son cours tout en donnant du travail à faire.

* * *

Après une heure de cours, la sonnerie retendit enfin et tout le monde sortit de la salle pour se rendre en cours d'Histoire. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement pour Emma. Elle trouvait que Monsieur Hood faisait vraiment vivre son cours, même si parfois, il était un peu trop gentil avec des élèves qui se payaient sa tête. Et quand elle entendit la sonnerie, c'est avec un soupire las qu'elle rangea ses affaires pour se rendre à son dernier cours de la matinée. Elle n'avait pas encore vu son professeur de langue et elle espérait vivement que celui-ci soit comme ses collègues.

Tout le monde entra dans la salle et une fois que tous les élèves furent installés, le professeur entra à son tour. Il avait de courts cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus à couper le souffle et la blonde fut surprise de voir qu'il lui manquait sa main gauche. La blonde devait bien reconnaître qu'elle trouvait très séduisant.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Sortez vos affaires. » Fit-il en posant son sac sur son bureau.

Il passa devant Emma, sans faire attention à elle. La blonde se demanda alors si elle devait aller se présenter mais il avait été plus rapide qu'elle.

« Oh, mais j'ai complètement oublié de saluer ma nouvelle élève ! Votre nom ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant la blonde.

« Swan. Emma. » Précisa-t-elle.

« Très bien. Je suis Monsieur Jones. Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je vous change de place ? Installez vous à côté de Belle. » Dit-il en désignant la table derrière la blonde.

Emma se leva puis partit s'asseoir à sa nouvelle place. Elle sortit ensuite une feuille et un stylo et attendit que le cours commence. Retenant un soupir, la blonde appuya sa tête sur la paume de sa main en essayant de se concentrer au maximum. Tournant sa tête vers la droite, la blonde examina sa camarade de classe. Elle avait des longs cheveux roux et des yeux bleus. Se sentant sûrement observée, la rousse tourna son regard vers Emma.

« Salut. » Finit-elle par dire en chuchotant.

« Salut. » Répondit Emma en détournant le regard.

Posant ses bras croisés sur la table, Emma appuya son menton dessus en soupirant. Belle reporta son attention sur le cours. Après quinze minutes de cours, Monsieur Jones donna du travail à faire. Il distribua les polycopiés à ses élèves puis expliqua la marche à suivre. Le reste de l'heure se passa dans un silence complet jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse enfin.

Le professeur ramassa les copies de ses élèves puis les laissa sortir de la classe. Emma rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de se lever quand sa jambe droite se bloqua. La blonde se rattrapa de justesse à la table et attendit quelques minutes que la douleur passe. Après avoir vérifier qu'elle tenait debout, Emma sortit rapidement de la salle. A peine deux pas plus la loin, la blonde heurta brutalement quelqu'un et se retrouva assise sur le sol. Relevant la tête, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Regina. Deux fois en deux jours, espérons qu'il n'y en aurait pas de troisième, pensa la blonde.

« Ça devient une habitude. » Fit la brune en souriant et en tendant une main vers la blonde. « Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? »

Emma fit non de la tête en acceptant son aide pour se relever puis frotta son jean et repartit sans un mot en boitant légèrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Depuis la déménagement, la blonde n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire de l'exercice et cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

« Un problème ? » Demanda Regina.

Emma ne répondit pas et au lieu de ça, se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à s'asseoir de nouveau au sol puis étendit sa jambe droite devant elle pour avoir moins mal. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Kathrine pour apparaître puis s'exclama bêtement :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Laisse, je vais m'en occuper. » Répondit Regina.

Kathrine acquiesça avant de se rendre au réfectoire puis la brune se pencha vers la blonde.

« C'est ta jambe qui te fait mal ? »

Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête en soupirant.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? » Proposa la brune.

« Ça ira. »

« Tu en est sûre ? Tu n'as pas l'air de pouvoir tenir debout toute seule... » Dit-t-elle en lui tendant à nouveau la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Je peux t'accompagner jusqu'au réfectoire si tu veux. »

« Non, ça va, je vais me débrouiller. » Répliqua la blonde en appuyant tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche.

« D'accord, je te laisse dans ce cas. Bon courage ! » Déclara simplement Regina en s'en allant.

Emma sentit un pincement au cœur puis une espèce de colère grandit en elle. Ce n'était pas contre la surveillante mais entièrement tournée contre elle même. Elle se sentait tellement vulnérable en cet instant. Essayant de se diriger vers les escaliers, elle bascula une nouvelle fois sur le côté et se retint au mur en serrant les dents.

« Regina ! » Appela finalement la blonde en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Celle-ci se figea au milieu du couloir puis elle se retourna, un petit sourire au lèvres.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas catastrophique d'accepter de l'aide quand ça ne va pas. » Fit-elle en revenant sur ses pas. « Alors, infirmerie ou pas ? »

« On peut aller manger ? » Demanda la blonde timidement.

« D'accord, mais si ça te fais trop mal, tu me le dis. »

Emma acquiesça puis posa une main sur l'épaule de la surveillante pour ne pas tomber quand celle-ci la prit par la taille. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers les escaliers et Emma marchait tant bien que mal jusqu'au réfectoire. Regina fit signe à un élève de se pousser pour les laisser passer le temps que la blonde aille s'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté de Kathrine.

« Tu me la surveille, je vais chercher son plateau. »

Puis Regina alla au comptoir afin de prendre le repas de la blonde et Kathrine en profita pour lui faire la conversation.

« Regina Mills à ton service, c'est un exploit ! » S'exclama la surveillante.

« Ah. » Fut la seule réponse d'Emma avant qu'elle n'appuie sa tête sur la paume de sa main en fermant les yeux.

« Eh, désespère pas, elle revient. »

La blonde rouvrit les yeux à temps pour voir Regina s'installer à ses côtés tout en posant le plateau devant elle.

« Merci. » Fit-elle tout en attrapant ses couverts pour commencer à manger.

« Emma ! »

Relevant la tête pour savoir qui lui parlait, la blonde constata que Ruby se trouvait avec Belle et semblait vraiment étonnée de la voir entourée de surveillantes.

« Tu connais déjà Emma ? » Demanda Belle en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est ma colocataire. » Fit Ruby en allant s'asseoir devant la blonde. « Je pensais pas te revoir avant ce soir. »

« On a cours de sport ensemble cette après-midi. » Précisa Belle en regardant Emma.

« Ne sèche pas cette fois ! » Fit Regina en fixant Ruby.

Celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules.

« Tu fais sport, toi ? » Demanda Ruby à Emma.

« J'ai mal à la jambe. » Répondit la blonde.

« Je suis témoin. » Ajouta Regina. « Aller tout le monde, filaient en cours, ça va bientôt sonner. » Continua-t-elle en regardant sa montre. « Ça va aller Emma ? »

« T'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper. » Répondit Ruby en souriant.

« D'accord. Tu es nommée grande responsable. Prend soin de ta colocataire. » Fit Regina en souriant puis en débarrassant le plateau de la blonde quand celle-ci eut fini.

Ruby aida Emma à se lever puis, accompagnées de Belle, elles se dirigèrent ensembles jusqu'au gymnase. Il fallait sortir de l'établissement et marcher quelques minutes pour finalement arriver devant un grand bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ruby accompagna Emma jusqu'aux bancs pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

« Je vais prévenir Monsieur Booth. »

« D'accord. Merci. »

Après quelques minutes, Ruby revint vers Emma, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

« Comme je suis là, il faut que je participe au cours. » Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber à côté de la blonde.

Monsieur Booth arriva rapidement dans la salle puis donna un coup de sifflet.

« Que tout les non dispensés filent se changer ! » Cria-t-il.

Personne ne chercha à le contredire et chaque élèves se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Ruby y fut entraînée de force par Belle puis le professeur alla voir la blonde.

« Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Booth. Tu dois être Emma Swan, la petite nouvelle. Ruby m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas participer au cours aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, j'ai un problème à ma jambe. »

« D'accord, on verra ça la semaine prochaine alors. » Dit-t-il en souriant avant de retourner s'occuper de ses élèves. « Allez, allez, allez, tout le monde se dépêche d'aller sur le terrain, et plus vite que ça » Cria-t-il.

* * *

Alors que le cours avait commencé depuis plus de trente minutes, Emma sentit ses yeux se fermer et elle finit par s'assoupir. Quelqu'un l'appelait d'une voix douce. Était-ce _**Elle **_qui l'appelait ? Repoussant le sommeil autant qu'elle le pouvait, la blonde souleva doucement ses paupières puis se redressa brusquement en se rendant compte que Ruby était devant elle. Elle eu un pincement au cœur. _**Elle**_ ne reviendrait pas et Emma le savait mieux que quiconque.

« Désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais on peut partir, le cours est terminé. » Souffla doucement sa colocataire.

Emma se frotta les yeux tout en se levant doucement puis elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Une fois dans le bâtiment principal, elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et Ruby aida la blonde à monter les marches. Après avoir signer le papier au bureau des surveillantes, elles allèrent directement dans leur chambre. Il ne restait plus que l'heure d'étude et la journée était enfin terminée.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? A votre avis, qui est_ Elle_ ? Laissez-moi vos suggestions dans les commentaires. Sinon, OUAT est enfin de retour, j'ai tellement hâte xD Bref, je me tais et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Bisous :3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Retour en Enfer

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ouuiii je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse. J'avoue que je me suis un peu découragée à écrire et que je pensais même ne jamais finir cette histoire. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre va vous plaire puisque pour le moment il ne se passe pas grand chose niveau SwanQueen. Merci pour toutes vos review et vos mises en favoris ! Dans tous les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Soufflant de soulagement, Emma s'allongea sur son lit, dos à celui de Ruby. L'heure d'étude était enfin finie, la blonde pouvait enfin souffler. Quelle journée ! Elle ne prit pas la peine de descendre avec sa colocataire au réfectoire pour aller dîner, malgré que celle-ci ait insisté. Elle voulait juste rester au calme. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous tellement gentils avec elle ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas être comme la majorité des gens qu'elle avait pu rencontrer pendant ses années à l'orphelinat ? Au fur et à mesure, la blonde se renferma un peu plus sur elle-même. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Emma ferma les yeux, simulant un profond sommeil.

« Tu dors ? » Demanda Ruby en se penchant légèrement au-dessus de la blonde, puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, la brune décida de partir.

Emma devina que Ruby était sortie pour aller prendre sa douche. Elle revint près d'une demie-heure plus tard pour aller se coucher. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit la respiration lente et régulière de sa colocataire, confirmant que celle-ci s'était endormie.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la blonde ne dormait toujours pas et c'est quand son réveil afficha vingt-trois heures, qu'elle se leva pour enfiler un gros sweet à capuche. Elle sortie de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en boitillant un peu à cause de sa jambe. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se remettre les idées en place. Une fois sortie, elle sentit une étrange présence et un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle chercha autour d'elle une quelconque personne qui aurait pu se trouver là mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que soit. La blonde se décida quand même à avancer pour rejoindre sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouscule quelqu'un et ne se recule de plusieurs pas.

« Une jeune fille qui n'est pas là où elle devrait-être... Mais qui est donc cette jeune délinquante ? » Souffla l'inconnu d'une voix grave et joyeuse.

« Emma..Swan. » Murmura-t-elle la boule au ventre, se reculant d'avantage.

Elle l'entendit rigoler et s'approcher d'elle.

« La nouvelle dont tout le monde parle et que j'ai enfin le privilège de rencontrer ? Et Kathrine qui me sort "Sérieusement Jeff, tu ne l'as pas encore vue ?!" Je savais même pas qu'il y avait une nouvelle, elle est drôle, comment j'aurai pu le deviner ? »

Maintenant, elle pouvait voir son visage et elle se figea en le fixant. A la lumière elle remarqua qu'une grande cicatrice était présente sur tout le long de son cou et la blonde en frissonna d'horreur.

« Y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il.

Emma secoua négativement la tête. Ce surveillant était tellement effrayant qu'elle se mit à courir. Ce n'est que quand elle frissonna qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dehors. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et alla s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Elle leva la tête pour regarder la lune qui brillait fort dans le ciel, éclairant faiblement une partie de la cour. La blonde se mit à claquer des dents quand une petite goutte d'eau tomba sur son visage. Il commençait à pleuvoir mais elle ne bougea pas. Les gouttes se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et bientôt il se mit à pleuvoir abondamment. Elle resta quelques secondes avant d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Soudain, elle entendit une porte claquer derrière elle et une petite blonde apparue. Emma lui tourna alors le dos en continuant d'observer le ciel.

« Salut » Fit timidement la nouvelle arrivante. « Je m'appelle Tink... »

N'ayant aucune réponse de la part d'Emma, elle continua :

« Tu devrais rentrer, tu es toute mouillée et tu risque d'attraper froid... »

Emma tiqua. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait s'intéresser tant à elle ? Ne pouvait-ils pas simplement la laisser tranquille ? Bien que cette Tink est l'air très sympathique, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien lui faire qu'elle tombe malade ou pas ?

« Non, ça ira. » Murmura-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Bien... Je te laisse dans ce cas. A bientôt. »

Emma répondit par un léger signe de tête en regardant la pluie tomber fortement. Un coup de tonnerre la fit sursauter et le vent se leva, la faisant frissonner. Elle resta quelques minutes sous la pluie avant de se décider à rentrer et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle de bain en espérant vivement que le surveillant ne soit plus là. En ouvrant la porte, la blonde vit que Tink était en train de se déshabiller.

« Désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle, sur le point de s'en aller.

La petite blonde enfila rapidement son peignoir.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Emma semblait hésiter avant de rentrer à nouveau et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Alors, tu t'es enfin décidée à rentrer ? » Continua Tink en souriant.

Emma lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif tout en enlevant son sweet trempé qui lui collait désagréablement à la peau.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde en tout cas.. Je suppose que tu es Emma, la nouvelle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Exact » Répondit Emma d'un ton faussement enjoué. « Dis moi, tout le monde ici se comporte toujours comme ça pour accueillir les petits nouveaux ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber, c'était une question stupide. J'y vais, bonne nuit. »

Et Emma partit sans même attendre une réponse de sa part. Une fois dans le couloir, elle soupira fortement. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça. La fatigue sûrement. Elle arriva enfin devant la porte de sa chambre puis l'ouvrit doucement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Ruby. La blonde enfila ses vêtements de nuit puis elle se glissa sous ses draps. Son réveil indiquait minuit moins dix. Elle était partie beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et elle ne trouva le sommeil qu'une heure plus tard.

* * *

Emma se redressa en sursaut, le front perlé de sueur tout en regardant autour d'elle. Une fois qu'elle reconnut l'endroit, elle soupira de soulagement et s'essuya nerveusement le front. Une migraine était entrain de pointer le bout de son nez et Emma se dit que la journée commençait vraiment très mal. Ruby dormait encore et la blonde jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : Six heures du matin. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Seul point positif, elle n'avait plus mal à la jambe. Tout le monde devait encore dormir à cette heure, il lui restait encore au moins trente minutes pour prendre une bonne douche avant que les autres filles ne se lèvent.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Emma sortit de la douche, le corps couvert d'une longue et épaisse serviette de bain. Elle se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements, choisis à la va vite tout à l'heure. A peine venait-elle de finir d'enfiler son pull et son pantalon que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Tiens, bonjour. » Lança joyeusement Tink.

« Bonjour. »

La nouvelle venue lui sourit avant de se diriger vers son casier et de prendre son nécessaire de toilette. Emma s'avança vers un lavabo quand elle fut prise d'un malaise. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au rebord. Tink vint tout de suite à côté de la blonde pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« C'est rien, juste un petit vertige... » Murmura faiblement Emma.

Tink posa timidement sa main sur son front. Il était bouillant.

« Wahou, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, tu es brûlante de fièvre. »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça de m'aider hein ? » Questionna fortement Emma.

« Tu as l'air sympa... Et puis je vais quand même pas te laisser dans cet état. » Répondit Tink.

« Si, tu peux... »

« Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas comme ça... Aller viens, je vais te ramener jusqu'à ta chambre. »

Emma ne lutta plus et elle se laissa guider par Tink. La blonde la remercia faiblement, lui assurant que tout irait bien pour elle puis elle rentra dans sa chambre. Ruby était assise sur son lit, les cheveux en pagaille tout en se frottant les yeux pour émerger doucement de son sommeil. Elle releva ensuite la tête en apercevant sa colocataire.

« Hey... » Fit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle remarqua le visage pâle d'Emma. « Toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller...»

« Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid, rien de grave. »

La brune n'insista pas plus et partie se préparer.

« T'es sûre que ça ira pour aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Ruby, de plus en plus inquiète pour la blonde, qui n'avait encore rien avalé de son petit déjeuner.

« Il faudra bien de toute façon... »

« Si vraiment tu te sens pas bien, tu n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message, d'accord ? »

Emma acquiesça. Elles restèrent quelques minutes avant de se lever pour ramener leurs plateaux. Sur le chemin, elles croisèrent Belle qui s'arrêta pour venir leur parler et elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers leurs salles de cours. Il restait encore cinq bonnes minutes avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse et elles discutèrent encore un peu. Mulan et Aurore les avaient rejoint entre temps. Un jeune garçon passa à côté d'elles et il s'arrêta net.

« Hey, mais ce ne serait pas toi, Swan ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte alors que la blonde se figea d'horreur.

« Emma, tu connais Kevin ? » Questionna Ruby.

« Bien sûr qu'elle me connaît ! D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas la revoir après que l'assistante sociale soit venue la chercher. »

« L'assistante sociale ? » Répéta Belle.

« On était dans le même orphelinat quand on avait dix ans je crois bien et elle n'est pas restée très longtemps à cause de ce qu'elle a fait ! »

« Tais toi ! » Cria Emma.

« Oh, tu n'aime pas que j'en parle ou alors c'est parce que tes amies sont là ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elles sachent quel genre de monstre tu es ? Je te rappelles que Lily était ma meilleure amie et qu'à cause de toi elle est morte ! »

Les larmes dévalaient à présent les joues d'Emma, que tout le monde fixait.

« C'était un accident ! » Dit-elle en partant en courant.

« Emma ! » Cria Ruby en voulant la rattraper. « Kevin t'es vraiment trop con ! » Gueula-t-elle avant de se lancer à la poursuite de la blonde.

Mais trop tard, elle ne l'a voyait déjà plus.

* * *

**Voilà. Je ne sais pas du tout quand la suite sera postée. J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Et oui le _Elle _faisait bien référence à Lily, bravo ShippingWarrior pour avoir trouvé.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Secret gardé

**Hey ! Je suis désolée pour mon retard mais mes cours me prennent beaucoup de temps :/ Sinon, demain, départ pour la Belgique, j'ai trop hâte :D **

**Par contre, je sais pas ce que les scénaristes font, mais ils ce sont vraiment perdus... Snow White, en EvilQueen ? Sérieusement ? Ça devient un peu du grand n'importe quoi. Franchement j'ai trouvé que la saison 4B était vraiment nulle (après ce n'est que mon avis, chacun ses goûts à ce niveau là hein). **

**Bref bref, merci beaucoup pour toute vos reviews, follows et mises en favoris, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fiction vaut le coup d'être continuer :) Désolée s'il y a quelques fautes, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il y en avait pas mal dans les chapitres précédents alors je m'excuse d'avance ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

Emma courait vite, bousculant des gens sur son passage. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sortit du bâtiment lorsqu'elle tomba sur le béton humide et froid de la cour. Une envie de crier à la mort lui vint tant son cœur souffrait le martyr. Pourquoi les souvenirs faisaient aussi mal ? L'air frais la fit frissonner de froid. Emma sentit une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Hey, calmes toi. » Fit une voie masculine.

Se retournant, la blonde constata qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur Jones, son professeur de langue, qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Laissez-moi...tranquille. » Articula difficilement Emma.

« Chut, ça va aller, tu n'as rien à craindre. » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il la ramener doucement à l'intérieur.

Emma se laissa faire, même si elle avait voulu protester, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle se laissa emmener dans une des salles de cours où son professeur la fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il enleva ensuite son manteau qu'il déposa sur les épaules de la blonde qui tremblait de froid.

« Maintenant que nous sommes au chaud, explique moi pourquoi tu voulais fuir. »

« Tout le monde sait... »

« Sait quoi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ce que j'ai fais. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

Emma se remit à pleurer en silence.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à se confier tu sais ? » Dit-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« J'ai peur... » Chuchota finalement la blonde.

« On a tous peur de quelque chose à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie, c'est tout à fait normal, c'est humain. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, signe de réflexion tout en resserrant le manteau autour d'elle, faisant sourire son professeur. Celui-ci se leva et força la blonde à faire de même.

« Tu ne peux pas rester avec ces vêtements trempés, je vais te ramener à ta chambre pour que tu te changes et ensuite je t'emmènerais jusqu'à ton cours de Littérature. »

Emma acquiesça faiblement avant de se rendre jusqu'aux chambres, suivie de son professeur qui alla saluer un des surveillants qui était dans le couloir le temps que la blonde aille se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde était prête et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de cours de Monsieur Nolan.

Donnant de petits coups sec sur la porte, Monsieur Jones n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Monsieur Nolan ne sorte de la classe.

« Désolé de déranger, mais je t'ammène ton élève disparue. » Dit-il.

« Rien de grave j'espère ? » Questionna Monsieur Nolan tout en regardant Emma.

« Ça ira je pense. Bon je te laisse, j'ai encore des copies à corriger. » Dit-il avant de partir.

Monsieur Nolan se tourna alors vers Emma.

« Bien avant d'entrer dans la salle, je vais t'expliquer un peu le travail que j'ai donné aux autres. »

La blonde hocha la tête.

« Tes camarades travaillent sur un devoir que tout le monde devra me rendre la semaine prochaine.»

« Un devoir ? »

« Oui. Une rédaction sur un moment de ta vie. Les deux heures qui vont suivre vont vous servir à faire le brouillon ainsi que me demander de l'aide si besoin. »

Emma hocha la tête puis Monsieur Nolan la fit entrer dans la classe. La blonde remarqua que Belle était assisse au fond et lui fit discrètement signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle hésita un moment avant de se diriger vers la brune tout en ignorant le regard des autres. Une fois installée, la blonde sortit ses affaires. Belle ne semblait pas attendre d'explications sur ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt et cela la rassura.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, signe que la première heure de cours était terminée. Monsieur Nolan autorisa ses élèves à sortir quelques instants dans le couloir pour faire une pause. Alors que tout le monde se levait pour sortir, Emma préféra rester à sa place. Une fois la classe vide, elle croisa ses bras sur la table afin d'y poser sa tête.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » Questionna alors Monsieur Nolan tout en s'approchant d'Emma.

Celle-ci se redressa avant d'acquiescer vaguement de la tête. Geste qu'elle regretta puisqu'il réveilla sa migraine. Son professeur du s'en apercevoir puisqu'il déposa délicatement le dos de sa main sur son front.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. » Il regagna ensuite son bureau sous le regard d'Emma où il sortit un petit bout de feuille afin de pouvoir écrire.

« Je te donne l'autorisation de quitter mon cour, tu donnera ça au bureau des surveillants. » Dit-il en lui tendant le billet.

« Merci. » Répondit la blonde tout en rangeant ses affaires.

* * *

Une fois au troisième étage, Emma donna deux petits coups secs sur la porte puis attendit une quelconque réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Regina.

« Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda gentiment la brune.

Emma ne répondit pas, à la place elle lui donna simplement le papier rédiger par Monsieur Nolan. Après l'avoir lu, Regina regarda la blonde.

« D'accord, tu peux y aller. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à venir ici, d'accord ? »

Emma hocha la tête avant de partir dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se changea pour retrouver la chaleur réconfortante de ses draps. Dans quelques jours, elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez elle et retrouver Mary Margaret mais en attendant elle devait reprendre des forces, autant physiquement que mentalement. Et c'est sur ces belles paroles qu'elle s'endormit.

La blonde ne se réveilla que tard dans l'après-midi. Dormir lui avait fait un bien fou malgré qu'elle se sentait encore un peu faible. Comme il lui restait bien deux heures avant que Ruby n'ai fini les cours, Emma en profita pour aller à la bibliothèque afin de commencer à rédiger le devoir qu'elle devait rendre pour Monsieur Nolan. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle ouvrit la porte et heureusement pour elle il n'y avait personne. La pièce était immense, plusieurs longues étagères en bois était installées et plus d'une centaine de livres y étaient rangés. Au fond, un grand canapé ainsi que quelques fauteuils et cousins qui offraient aux élèves un espace confortable pour lire. Il y avait aussi plusieurs tables et chaises.

Emma s'installa sur le canapé et fut étonnée de constater qu'il était plutôt confortable. Elle sortit quelques feuilles et un stylo puis se mit au travail. Une fois fini, son devoir comptait moins d'une dizaine de page. Elle s'étira puis s'allongea tout en relisant ce qu'elle avait écrit afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas fait de fautes. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls et bientôt elle retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Sentant comme un léger courant d'air contre son visage, Emma bougea légèrement en soupirant. Ouvrant les yeux, encore un peu dans les vapes, la blonde pouvait voir que Regina était devant elle.

« Désolée mais c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller manger et Ruby s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir dans la chambre tout à l'heure. »

La blonde se frotta doucement les yeux avant de se redresser.

« Désolée... »

« C'est rien. Aller viens. »

« Mon devoir... » Fit Emma en ne voyant plus ses feuilles à ses côtés.

« Tient. Elles étaient par terre. » Fit la brune en les lui tendant.

Une fois son bien récupéré, la blonde se mit debout et suivit Regina jusqu'au réfectoire.

« Regina ? » Demanda Emma en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Oui ? »

« Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît... »

Emma ne savait pas si la surveillante avait lu son devoir mais elle devait s'assurait qu'elle garde se qu'elle avait lu pour elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

« Merci... »

Une fois le réfectoire en vue, Emma pouvoir voir que Ruby l'attendait et la blonde baissa la tête pour éviter son regard.

« Emma ! » S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant sa colocataire. « Mais t'étais passée où ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! »

« A la bibliothèque, elle s'était endormie. » Répondit Regina à la place de la blonde.

Emma la remercia d'un signe de tête lorsqu'elle fut tirée par Ruby pour aller manger. Comme Belle, sa colocataire ne la questionna pas. Une heure plus tard, elles avaient finit de manger et la blonde alla prendre rapidement sa douche. Elle rejoignit ensuite sa chambre.

Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que cette suite vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires, je serais contente de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous et on se revoit bientôt pour le chapitre 6.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Souvenirs

**Hey. Après un an d'absence, voici enfin la suite. Je ne sais pas s'il reste des lecteurs pour cette fiction, mais je tenais quand même à partager cette suite. Merci à tous ceux qui liront et qui depuis le début sont toujours là. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**Rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

_"Comment suis-je censée commencer cette dissertation ? Plusieurs mots me viennent en tête mais aucun ne semble convenir. Comment décrire simplement un moment de ma vie alors que chaque jour est un combat ? Comment expliquer ce que j'ai vécu ? Expliquer le bonheur et la douleur ? Les mots sont-ils suffisants ? Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'essayer. _

_Je m'appelle Emma Swan, et je suis orpheline. J'ai été abandonnée à la naissance sur le bord d'une autoroute. On m'a retrouvée emmitouflée dans une couverture avec seulement mon prénom brodé dessus. La notion de famille n'existe que depuis peu chez moi. Il y a deux ans, j'ai été adoptée par une femme formidable. Elle s'appelle Mary Margaret et c'est la seule personne en qui je peux avoir confiance. Malgré toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire, elle m'a acceptée comme si j'étais sa fille et m'a aidé à me reconstruire. _

_Lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat, j'ai rencontré une fille. Lily. Elle était plus âgée que moi mais nous sommes vite devenues inséparables. On voulait partir, faire notre vie comme on le voulait. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Nous avons fugué une nuit et nous sommes parties aussi loin que possible. On a volé pour pouvoir se nourrir, on dormait dans de vieux bâtiments abandonnés et ça nous convenait. Cette situation à duré deux semaines mais un jour, une assistante sociale nous a retrouvées et a voulu nous ramener à l'orphelinat. Alors nous avons fuit. Encore. Lily a volé une voiture alors qu'elle ne savait pas conduire. Mais je l'ai suivie. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, un camion dont le conducteur était ivre nous a percutées. Le choc a été tellement brutal que la voiture a fini dans un fossé. Jamais je n'oublierais la plaque d'immatriculation quand le chauffard a pris la fuite. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, mes jambes étaient coincées et Lily était presque inconsciente. Elle avait la respiration sifflante et du sang sortait de sa bouche. Sa tête avait frappé de plein fouet le volant. Et pourtant elle me souriait. Pourquoi me souriait-elle ? Je l'ai suppliée de rester avec moi, de me parler, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Et j'ai pleuré. Crié. Hurlé. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait se rendre compte que nous étions ici ?_

_Je me souviens mettre réveillée à l'hôpital. Le médecin qui s'était occupé de moi était gentil. Il m'a expliqué comme on explique à une gamine de 13 ans que mes jambes avaient été grièvement atteintes, que j'avais fais une hémorragie interne et que j'étais une miraculée. Mais était-ce un miracle que d'avoir vu la seule personne à qui je tenais mourir ? D'être brisée à l'intérieur et paralysée à l'extérieur ?_

_Toutes les nuits je faisais le même cauchemar. Je revoyais cette scène encore et encore. Quelques jours plus tard, le médecin m'as apporté ses affaires dans une minuscule boîte en carton. J'en ai sorti un pendentif avec un cygne. Celui que je lui avait offert quelque temps auparavant. Elle m'avait offert le même avec une étoile. Et j'ai prit la réalité en pleine tête. Elle était morte. Elle ne reviendrait jamais. Je l'avait perdue pour toujours. Tout venait de s'éteindre comme la flamme d'une bougie face au vent. _

_Comment continuer à vivre après un tel accident ? Je me suis laissée dépérir. De toute façon, que pouvait bien faire ces médecins ? Elle ne reviendrait pas et ils me l'avaient bien fait comprendre. Mes jambes risquaient de rester paralysées à vie. Alors non, je n'avais plus le courage de vivre. Alors pourquoi essayaient-ils de me garder vivante ? Pourquoi jouaient-ils les hypocrites avec leurs faux sourires ? Je n'avais peut-être que 13 ans mais je savais que la mort était la seule solution pour en finir. Mais ils ont continué de s'acharner. _

_Alors pour pallier à ça, j'ai tué mon âme. J'ai laissé le temps filer sans compter les jours. C'est mon médecin qui m'a finalement remise sur les railles, en me disant que Lily voudrait sûrement que je lutte, que je reste en vie au lieu de mourir. Seulement, j'avais passé les cinq derniers mois dans un état végétatif. Entre temps, une assistante sociale est passé me voir, m'annonçant qu'un procès aurait lieu, que la police avait retrouvé le chauffard mais que par manque de preuves et de témoignages, l'affaire n'avançait pas. Bizarrement, elle n'avait jamais mentionné notre fugue._

_J'étais le seul témoin de cet accident, et donc la seule qui pouvait tout changer. Mais j'ai refusé. Pourquoi replonger dans ces affreux souvenirs ? Mais elle m'a convaincue, utilisant sournoisement mes sentiments pour elle._

_J'ai ensuite commencé ma rééducation. Toutes ces séances pour que je retrouve la mobilité de mes jambes étaient fatigantes et douloureuses. Mon médecin trouvait que je progressais mais je ne voyais aucun changement. Ça a prit beaucoup de temps mais j'ai finalement réussi à remarcher malgré qu'il faille constamment une personne à mes côtés pour m'aider à me déplacer._

_Peu de temps après, un avocat est venu me voir pour m'interroger. Tout est allé très vite ensuite. Quand le jour du procès est arrivé, j'ai trouvé la force de tout raconter. Le chauffard à été condamné pour homicide involontaire et conduite en état d'ivresse._

_Je devenais un fantôme, l'ombre de mon ombre. Et plus les mois s'écoulaient, plus la culpabilité me rongeait. Elle était morte et je n'avais rien fait pour la sauver. _

_Je suis ensuite retournée à l'orphelinat. Mais comment affronter tous ces gens après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il y avait ce garçon. Kevin. C'était le meilleur ami de Lily. Il ne m'avait jamais appréciée et me détestait depuis ce jour._

_Je sais que ce texte ne ressemble pas à une dissertation. J'espère pouvoir trouver un jour la force de m'accrocher un peu plus à la vie."_

David reposa ses lunettes et avala d'une traite le reste de son café. Les larmes aux yeux, il reboucha son stylo rouge avant de mettre la copie d'Emma Swan sur la pile de devoirs, déjà corrigés. Tous à l'exception de celui-ci.

* * *

**Voilà, vous savez maintenant le passé d'Emma. Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
